This invention is a child safety device for "child-proofing" residential interior closets. Specifically, the invention is directed towards a removable lock for a pair of double sliding doors. The Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) reports that nearly 50,000 children are injured each year from accidentally coming into contact with electrical appliances, cords, and other equipment. The CPSC further reports that close to one million children injure themselves from ingesting medicines or chemicals found in the home. Of those 1 million cases, about 50 ended in death. The number of injuries caused by house-hold hazards can be reduced through the use of devices that prevent children from gaining access to the equipment or medicines that may harm them. This invention, a removable lock for double sliding closet doors, is one such "child-proofing" device.